Beyond these Broken Walls
by YamiPotter
Summary: What if Harry got away from the Dursleys at an early age? What if Ginny never grew up in the comfort of her mother's home? What if they both where just conveniently place in the same orphanage? What would happen then how would things change?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Harry got away from the Dursleys at an early age? What if Ginny never grew up in the comfort of her mother's home? What if they both where just conveniently place in the same orphanage? What would happen then how would things change?

Dark: Harry Ginny

Weasley Bashing

Manipulative Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters belong to the all mighty J.K. Rowling unfortunately

Chapter 1 – everything changes 

Harry Potter sat alone in his cupboard crying his self to sleep like he has done countless night before. Now many people might say it isn't normal for a young boy to be in a cupboard but Harry Potter was never a normal boy. See in his short five years of life Harry has been known to make some strange, amazing yes but strange things happen around him. It all started four years ago when his parents died and he was left with his only remaining family, The Dursley's. Now the Dursley's were as normal as you can get white picket fence, a car and a perfect little house with their perfect little family on privet drive, that was until little harry potter was introduced into their lives. See the Dursleys where happy with how things were and with harry came changes and no one would like for their life to be uprooted because of some child they did not birth. So the Dursleys ignored harry yes a baby of one year they ignored him and neglected him. No they didn't starve him or let him go without a proper nappy change but they didn't exactly care. Once he was properly potty trained witch didn't take long since he was a very smart boy he was thrown in the cupboard where he slept for the next four years of his life. Harry had just turned five the month before and he was looking forward to school that is until his aunt Petunia Dursley decided he needed a haircut and cut his hair almost bald except for a patch in the front to cover his scar, which was another quite abnormal thing about harry a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead from the car crash when his parents died. The next morning Harry would have to get up and go to school with his horrid hair cut and that was the reason he was currently crying his little green eyes out because he just knew he wouldn't have any friends with hair like his. Harry cried late into the night trying not to make any noise because with noise came punishment and he was still sore from the last beating.

"GET UP AND START BREAKFAST" screeched Petunia banging on the cupboard door pulling harry out of his sleep

"yes aunt Petunia " harry replied pulling a pair a socks from under his bed if you could call it that it was more like a piece of card board and two thin moth eaten bed sheets placed on top of a few crates. Harry slowly opened the door to make sure Dudley wasn't anywhere near ready to pounce on him once he realized the cost was clear he rushed out of the cupboard and into the kitchen not stopping to use the bathroom or anything else. If he had he might has noticed in one of the many mirrors in number four privet drive that his hair had grown back, he might have noticed and he might has avoided what was coming.

A/N : I understand this is a really short chapter but most chapters won't be like this even though no one reading now I hope too have another chapter up today. Well I hope I captured your attention with this chapter and you'll continue to read that's and I need a beta that's all if you're interested just contact be I guess I never did this before but any way I'm rambling email :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in Chap 1

Chapter 2 

Vernon Dursley ran into the kitchen as fast as his little legs could carry him when he heard his wives scream and a frying pan hit the floor. Panting he looked around spotting his wives pale face pointing to the corner she just kept repeating his hair his hair.

"Petunia, darling what's wrong"

"his hair his hair look "

Vernon turned to look at his nephew who had sunken down into the corner to ready himself for the beating he knew was to come. Vernon's face quickly changed to a pale white then a magnetic purple in the blink of an eye before he could say anything harry started to explain himself.

"I wasn't me uncle Vernon I don't know what happened I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so sor.. "

"Stop! " yelled Vernon slowly advancing on harry "how'd you do it . . . how! Answer me boy "

"I Didn't I swear it I didn't" harry said trying to make himself as small as he could

"Don't lie to me boy" said Vernon raising his foot and with every word he smashed his foot into the small boy "I Will Not Have Any Unnaturalness In My Home"

Harry screamed out retreating to his mind the only safe place he knew the only place that could make the pain go away at less temporarily. Harry hide inside of his mind hoping and praying that it would end soon he wanted to cry out but he knew it would only make it worse. No longer could he understand the words Vernon was saying and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. Harry was roughly thrown out of his corner bringing him back to reality were he saw Vernon turn around and Petunia walk up to him with the pan in hand he tried to duck out of the way but that turn out to be a very big mistake not only did he cause himself more pain but he just caused his beaten to last longer. Petunia and Vernon spent the next few hours beating Harry occasionally letting Dudley help but not too much because according to Petunia her precious little Dudleykins couldn't bloody himself up to much. After a few hours it was a damn near miracle that Harry was still alive if barley. Harry sat in his mind waiting for the beating to be over he knew when he came around the pain would be worse then if he stayed conscious in the first place but he had to get away he had to think why him, why always him, it was always his fault never Dudley never no one else yes he knew he did strange things but he couldn't change it he couldn't make things happen he just did and he couldn't control it was always his fault always and he couldn't help it. Harry sat their crying in his mind but never breaking the empty face on the outside, but crying his emerald orbs out on the inside his unruly black hair cover his pale and sunken face he cried until he couldn't cry any more until there were no tears left he cried until he couldn't stand the hurt and when he finished he vowed to never again be treated like he was to never again be used and abused like he had been for the past four years. Harry Potter may have been only four years old but he was no longer a child and he hadn't been one since the night his parents died and when he finished his vow Harry Potter blacked out.

"What's happening Vernon?" asked Petunia looking at her nephew fear evident in her voice

"He's . . . . He's glowing . . . .Why is he glowing" he responded slowly "WHY IS HE GLOWING"

The Dursley's panicked and began to beat Harry more and more not noticing that they where no longer hitting their target. If they were paying attention they would have noticed Harry's bruises starting to fade and his wounds slowly knitting themselves together, they would have notice the golden shield slowly making its way around Harry but they didn't notice not until it was too late.

"Mommy . . . Daddy . . .Mommy . . . Daddy . . . MOMMY " cried Dudley "Mommy whats happening"

The cries of their child stopped the Dursleys from beating Harry the turned around to see their son's pale face pointing behind them. Dudley slowly began to back up and out of the kitchen but something stopped him and he scream before peeing his pants still pointing behind his parents. Now the Dursleys were scared. Petunia and Vernon slowly turned around to see their fully healed nephew standing behind the eyes closed. Again Vernon's face paled before becoming that once feared shade of magnetic purple.

"I SAID TO STOP THAT ABNORMALNESS UNDER MY ROOF" Vernon yelled pulling his hand back to smack the child across the face but his hand never reached instead it was caught by the small child's tiny hand Vernon looked ready to burst being stopped by a child. He looked at his arm unbelieving before looking to Harry as soon as his eyes locked onto his face Harry's eyes opened his once soft emerald green now hard and blazing like they contained some sort of unnatural fire. Vernon stumbled back now knowing that he made a mistake and hoping that some how he would come out of this ordeal alive.

"why uncle Vernon don't you like when I have power to" laughed harry "that way we both can be strong you know I didn't do anything unnatural I just . .. . how do I saw this . . evened out the playing field. Now what do you say uncle . . . WANNA PLAY" With that Harry through Vernon across the room smashing him into the sink before walking over and pick up the 200 plus pound man with an unnatural strength before throwing him around the house some more Petunia and Dudley just watched unable to moved unable to help.

"hurts don't it uncle but unlike you uncle I'm not going to beat some helpless person for hours on end and prolong their death no I'm going to kill you now but before I kill you I'm going to let you watch me kill you wife and cripple your son" sounds like fun right" laughed Harry walking over to said people

"NO" crocked out Vernon "please"

Harry looked to Vernon before grabbing Petunia around the neck "Please . . PLEASE. . where was your mercy when I begged huh? Where was you mercy when I cried where was it when you beat me" bellowed Harry with each word his voice got stronger and his grip on Petunia's neck got tighter "When I was in that cupboard did you care when I was hurt did you care . . .NOO you didn't why should I care now . . . Why should I? Answer me got damn it "

"Because" coughed Vernon blood spilling out his mouth "Because your better than us . . . your good " Harry laughed dropping Petunia's now lifeless body to the ground

"I'm good now I'm good oh kay I'll show you how good I am" said harry producing a sword from thin air "I'm good enough to rid the world of people like you I'm that good" and with that Harry swung the sword cutting Dudley's legs off at the knee he screamed but no sound came out he cried but no one came. "Now for you Vernon . . . how shall you die"

"please please don't I'm begging you please stop please" begged Vernon snot and tears running down his bloody face

"To bad I don't care Vernon to bad you didn't show me mercy when I begged you to bad" said harry before he turned around and kick Vernon's head right off his shoulders Harry then walked to his cupboard locked himself in and fell asleep on his little cot to be found by police officers a few hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in chap 1

A/N : yes Harry did seem really evil but this is not going to be a consent things he just reached his end well on with the story I hope you like it and please review

Chapter 3 

Ginevera Weasley sat waiting for the ring master in his tent. She knew she messed the show up because she was afraid and because this she knew she would be punished. Ginevera waited sitting on the bed facing the opening and after what seemed like an eternity but was in reality only about 15 minutes the tent opened and in walked the ring master. He always told her he was her father but somehow she just knew it wasn't true somehow she couldn't believe it. Even if she never had the dreams she wouldn't believe it even if she looked like him she couldn't believe it. The ring master was a short stubby man with dark brown hair almost black and eyes the color of the ocean while Ginevera had long hair the color of a raging fire and deep warm chocolate eyes, the kind you could just get lost in.

"Ginevera" said the ringmaster

"Ginny" she replied

"What?"

"My name is Ginny"

"Now now I would think I know your name after all I am your father" said the ring master sitting next to Ginny

"of course you are"

"Now child what is that suppose to mean" asked the ringmaster backing up slightly to get a better look at the child

"I may be young but I'm not stupid" said Ginevera standing up "You're not my father we don't even have the same name"

"not all family's have the same name dear"

"Well I suppose all those other children who just happen to call you father are your children to right"

"Of course there your family" said the ringmaster moving closer to Ginevera "there our family"

"No there your family I have my own family I have a mom and a dad and brothers no sister only brothers I don't know how I know but I do and you're a liar we get in trouble when we lieu but you're the biggest liar of us all" yelled Ginevera before starting to run out the tent but the ring master stopped her his eyes wide at her words and his friendly front gone

"Don't think that just because you put on this little act that you won't be punished three days in the cage for the stunt you pulled earlier"

"but i"

"No but do you know how much money you lost us tonight we wont eat good for days so no complaining no go"

The ring master sighed and sat on his bed they don't understand that I don't like punishing them he thought but they need to learn. He laid back looking up at the ceiling of the tent how did she know about her family yes others found out they weren't his children but no one found out about their families. He worked so hard on this one this magical child his pride of his circus the girl who could make things float with her mind or so he thought. Ginevera was now four years old three years ago he saw her with her family three years ago he saw her make a little stuffed doll float into her tiny little hands and three years ago he took her while her mother was occupied with her twin boys it was her birthday and she was his gift only one year old so how did she know how did she remember. Her remembering could ruin everything he had t get rid of her it didn't seem like she could control the power anyway and it wasn't worth everything for one little brat. No he had to get rid of her and move out to another town and he had to do it soon

"Johnson" called the ring master

"yes sir" replied a voice entering the tent

"where moving out have all the kids pack up and load up the trucks"

"yes sir" replied Johnson before starting to walk away

"oh and johnson"

"yes"

"leave Ginevera"

"oh kay sir"

A few hours later everything was packed up and everyone was ready to go everyone that is except Ginevera who was fast asleep in her cage in the middle of nowhere.

"Johnson make sure she doesn't wake wait until morning then leave you know where we are going" said the ring master getting into one of the trucks

"yes sir" replied Johnson a frown on his face as he watched the ringmaster and the rest of the circus drive away this isn't right he thought. See Johnson had been with the ring master for over 15 years and he never went against anything he said but leaving a four year old girls in a cage alone in the middle of the woods that just wasn't right but what could he do

"Sir Mr. Johnson sir"

Startled out of his thoughts Johnson looked down into Ginevera's brown eyes and his heart broke he just knew that he couldn't leave her their but he couldn't take her any where they would ask to many questions he would get in trouble the ring master would get into trouble

"Mr. Johnson where is everybody"

Johnson didn't know weather it would be better to lie to the child or tell her the truth so he decided that the truth would be better

"Ginevera they . . they left" he said slowly "ring master wanted me to leave you here but I'm not going to do that I'm not going to let you die Ginevera"

"Really what's going to happen to me"

"I'm going to help you find some police but you have to promise not to tell anyone about any of this about the circus or me or ring master. Oh kay"

"yes I promise"

"oh kay, then im going to let you out and I'm going to walk with you to the road and we'll wait to we see a police car coming and when we do I'll hide and you'll go with them oh kay"

"but what if they hurt me like before I could do the magic what if they hurt me like ringmaster did"

"their not going to hurt you police are good men they'll help you I promise" said Johnson helping Ginevera out of the small cage

They walked for a while before finally reaching the road and it seemed as if luck was with them a police car was approaching. Ginevera ran into the road and Johnson disappeared into the trees.

"Help me help me" she screamed waving her arms franticly the car came to an abrupt stop almost throwing its passengers into the window. The police officer stepped out of the car and rushed over to Ginevera who was now just standing in the middle of the road

"whats wrong, whats your name" asked the police officer

"Ginevera my names Ginevera help me please" she said tears in her eyes "they left me everyone left me"

"shh Ginevera its oh kay its fine I'll help you just have to come with me" said the police officer before leading her over to the car and placing her in the back seat


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in chap 1

A/N: I'm doing a time jump to when Harry's ten and Ginny's nine

Chapter 4

Harry Potter had been jumping between different orphanages for the past five years and today was no different he arrive at the small orphanage a few miles outside of ottery St. Chapel early that morning and like with every other orphanage since he was the new kid he was picked on. Harry hid himself near the tree on the edge of the forest and began to play with some rocks. See since the day he killed his so called family he realized he could control the things he made happened of course no one knew he was responsible for the death but that didn't make him any less able to control things. Harry was currently rotating rocks a few inches above his hand slowly adding more and more to the revolving circle of rocks when a red blur jumped down from a tree landing right next to him panicking he through the rock towards it but to his surprise they stayed suspended in mid air taking a better look he now noticed the blur wasn't a blur but a little girl around his age walking towards him rotating the rocks above her hand shocked Harry stayed frozen the want to run no longer over powered him instead he was curious. Curious as to how the little girl could do the things that he could curious as to how she could jump from a tree whose highest branch had to be at least fifty feet in the air and survive.

"How did you do that" asked Harry "How are you doing that"

"Same way you did it" the girl replied "Magic"

"There's no such thing as magic"

"Then how do you explain you rotating a bunch of rocks in mid air huh?"

"I . . . I don't know" responded Harry

"How do you explain this" said Ginny as the wind picked up and she began floating in mid air "How do explain me floating or the leaves behind you dancing or anything happening right now how to you explain this"

Harry looked around awed at the small girls power yes he knew he could do all those things if he wanted to but this girl this little girl that he didn't know name how could she Harry watch as the leaves became life like and fought each other he watched as braches formed a bridge over the small pond as the girl rotated making the clouds turn dark and the sky rumble with thunder he turn until he saw a tree opening at the middle and he stopped then the tree said "how do you explain it " before everything went back to how it was Harry blinked thinking for a second that he imagined it all.

"WOW that was crazy maybe I need to sleep imagining crazy little girls" he spoke aloud

"Well if that's how you feel I guess I won't be your friend"

Harry turned around quickly to see the retreating form of the red headed little girl

"Wait" he yelled "I'm sorry I just I thought"

"What I try to be nice to you and you go and call me crazy" she yelled fire blazing in her brown eyes before starting to walk away again

"Wait please I'm . . . . I'm sorry" said Harry looking down

The girl turned around and walked back towards him hand extended

"Ginevera Weasley but you can call me Ginny"

Harry looked up a smile on his face "Harry Potter" he replied before taking her hand

"So is that how you respond to anyone trying to be nice to you"

"I . . I've never had someone try and be nice to me so I wouldn't know" said Harry

"Oh"

"Yea so how long have you been able to do that kind of stuff" asked harry walking back towards the trees

"What stuff the magic?"

"Why do you call it magic?"

"It's what the ring master always called it" said Ginevera

"Who's that" asked Harry

"If I tell you then you can't tell anyone not even the nun's"

"I promise"

"He's the man that kidnapped me from my family. He's the reason I'm an orphanage"

"Why can't I tell don't you want to be with your family"

"Of course but I promised Johnson and how do I know they want me anyway they didn't even look for me"

"You don't know that Gin"

"Yes I do so just drop it"

They sat in silence under the trees for a while just lost in thought before Ginny broke the silence

"What about you . . . How did you get here?"

The next few hours where spent with harry explaining to Ginny his life story he wasn't sure if he could trust her but he wasn't going to make her not trust him by lying to her she was after all his first and only friend. Harry told her how his parents died and how he was abused how he found his power and how all the orphanages kicked him out because of it he told her how the kids treated him and how he wanted nothing more but to teach them a lesson how he wanted to hurt them physically like they hurt him mentally how he wanted to but didn't because he knew all too well what would happen. All the while Ginny listened and comforted him she told him it would be fine and they would make it together she promised him a lot of things that day that she didn't know if she could keep but she hoped that she could because no one hurts her friend and gets away with it and she hopped she had made a friend in Harry Potter because she knew that he made a friend in her. They soon fell asleep and didn't wake till late that night when a nun found them under the tree in each other's embrace, her name was Sister Lona she ran the orphanage and she wasn't happy finding the pair so close who knows what they could have been doing.

"Hey . . . Hey" I found them she yelled to the other nuns

Poking them both with a stick she woke them up and ushered them back inside the orphanage and to their respective rooms promising to have a talk with them in the morning. Not really caring what the nurse had to say both Harry and Ginny fell asleep quite quickly. The next morning after breakfast they found themselves being led to Sister Lona'a office.

"Please sit" said sister Lona as they walked into the door "Now which one of you want to explain why you both where not only out after curfew but out of bonds and asleep ToGetHer under a tree"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before Harry responded

"I didn't know we weren't suppose to be there and Ginny"

"Who" asked Sister Lona cutting him off?

"Ginny, Ginny she's sitting right next to me"

"We don't use nicknames hear Mr. Potter"

"Oh well ... um Ginevera was just coming after me because the kids were being mean and we fell asleep talking"

"I will not have you lying to me Mr. Potter this child has not said more the ten words to any of the other orphanages since she came here three years ago what makes you any different"

"I'm not lying M'am"

"Enough, now we don't condone beating here but I will not tolerate you lying . . . Sister bring me the switch" said sister Lona

"Wait" said Ginny "He's . . . . He's not lying I swear it he's telling the truth please don't hurt him"

Sister Lona sat shock evident on her face she had never heard this girl say more than a few words and here she sat begging for a little boy she had just meant a little boy she hardly even knew. Sister Lona was speechless and if you knew her you knew that it was never anyone who could make her like this.

"Please" asked Ginny "it isn't his fault"

Regaining a bit of her composer sister Lona simply said "oh kay " before usher the children out of her officer Linking hands they ran out of there before she could rethink her decision of not punishing the two

A/N: well that's the end of that chapter please review tell me what you think that's all


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer in chap 1

Chapter 5 

Harry and Ginny quickly became inseparable where you saw one you saw the other they were like ying and yang white and rice you just couldn't have one, a few months after their first meeting under the tree you would have thought they known each other forever the way they acted around each other. you also would have thought they were reading each other's mind the way the way they finished each other sentences it was just plain creepy sometimes the way two such different people mirrored each other. The sister's tried to make them play with other children of their own gender but they could never seem to get them away from each. Today found the two children running through the forest exploring and playing around with their magic as Ginny like to call it. Before meeting each other they both could do some pretty amazing thing, make stuff appear out of thin air, make things moved control the weather, people, and elements needless to say they where to very powerful children alone. Together though together that was a different story together they were so much better and they could do so much more together Harry and Ginny were invincible nothing could stop them from getting what they wanted and the children at the orphanage learned that quickly.

"Harry" said Ginny jumping down from a tree and landing right next to him

"I'll never get how you do that without magic" he responded "you fly through the tree's like you lived there"

"I climbed a lot in the circus what can I saw I've been doing it since I could practically walk" she said head down

"yea . . . yea I know but still it's pretty amazing"

"I guess"

"yea you feel like exploring a bit" said harry with a grin on his face

"Naw we should get back before the nun's notice where gone we got that trip soon anyway"

Sighing he responded "fine lets go"

"Race you back" said Ginny taking off

"No fair you cheated" yelled Harry before calling to the wind for an extra boost

Seeing Harry riding on the wind Ginny yelled "and you call me a cheat" before calling a bit off wind herself they rode through forest back to the orphanage on the wind careful not to let anyone see them laughing and joking all the way. Finally reaching the orphanage the two ran up to their respective rooms and changed before going to the entrance hall to me the rest of the orphans. Harry sat alone waiting for Ginny to reach him when he felt more than heard something angry near him looking around he saw a group of people surrounding someone, someone who just happened to be Ginny.

"Hey freak your all alone now" said a brown haired little girl pushing Ginny into another girl with blond hair

"Yea no ones going to help up now" she said before pushing her back to the other girl

"What you can't speak" teased the brown haired girl ready to push Ginny again but thought twice of it when she saw the fire blazing in her eyes "lets go girls" she said turning around and bumping right into Harry who's eyes mirrored Ginevera's

"What" he said as she began to back up "Cant pick on someone your own size" Harry began to walk towards the girl

"This isn't about you" she said fear evident "just just mind your business"

"What like Ginny was doing when you started pushing her" he said "Gin why don't you push her back"

Ginny lifted her hand and pushed the air sending the girl flying across the room before walking over to Harry and taking his hand together the two of them walked over to where Harry had been before

"You wont get away with this" the girl said slowly getting to her feet

"What Happened hear" asked a nun walking in the room

"She fell" said Ginny Quickly and the children despite their silent protest found themselves agreeing with the red head little girl

"Well you their" she responded pointing to the blond child "take her to the nurse the rest of you to the bus"

Harry and Ginny got up to go but none of the other children moved

"Now" the nun yelled and all the children scrambled behind Harry and Ginny as the quickly made their way to the school bus. After a quick count of the children they were off on their trip to a museum in London.

A/n im soooooooooo sorry the next chap will be up Friday and I swear it'll be uber long I just started a new job and haven't have time to write please don't hate me just because i'm such a horrible person I wont even ask for reviews


End file.
